Adiós, capitán
by Minako Kennedy
Summary: [Regalo para Roland Knox, en el intercambio 2016 del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror] Después del incidente de China, volver a una vida normal no es fácil. Solo quedan los recuerdos y el dolor. Nadie dijo que seria fácil, pero tampoco difícil. Sheva sabe eso al igual que Chris./Adiós, capitán. Adiós, Chris Redfield./ [Agradecimientos a mi Beta: Addie Redfield]


Hola, después de mucho tiempo, vengo a desear un feliz año nuevo. Sobre todo a Roland Knox, he aquí tu regalo en el intercambio navideño, del grupo.

Me gustaría decir un poco más, pero mejor lo dejo al final.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece.

Aclaraciones…

" **ajhid"** – Frases, indican cambio de escena

0/0 –Pertenecen a una misma escena, solo que en un lugar diferente.

.

.

.

"A veces tienes que aceptar el hecho de que algunas personas solo han entrado a tu vida como una felicidad temporal".

—Ed Sheeran

Y ahí vamos otra vez.

Te preguntas, cuantas veces has estado en ese bar durante estos últimos meses, creo que has perdido la cuenta después de unas 30 veces.

Suspiras. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de esta manera? ¿No sería más fácil si se queda en su casa, llora con una película y come un litro de helado de chocolate?

Vuelves a suspirar. No viniste desde áfrica para ser su niñera, pero tampoco es como si te quedara otra opción. Acomodas tu ropa y con paso firme entras en ese lugar, no es como si fuera de otro mundo, ya lo has visto cientos de veces. Siempre lo mismo, sin algún cambio.

Entras, el olor a cigarro y alcohol inunda tus fosas nasales; quieres vomitar. A estas horas de la noche, realmente no te sorprende que las cosas se vean un poco ¿abruptas? Lo buscas con la mirada y lo encuentras en la mesa del fondo, con varias botellas vacías de whisky regadas en la mesa. Está borracho…otra vez. A paso firme te diriges a él lo encaras.

— ¿Quién eres?- Te pregunta con una actitud tipo "amnesia"; ¡Vamos, puedes ser mejor que esto, Chris! Despide un concentrado aroma a alcohol.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos- Y ahí va tu instinto maternal. Intentas tomar uno de los brazos de Chris, sin embargo este te aleja suavemente.

—Déjame, mujer. No te conozco- La gente empieza a murmurar, no mejor dicho, los soldados encubiertos que llevan el "pan de cada día" a los demás. "Malditos buitres".

— ¡Cállate!- le das un buen golpe en la cabeza; lo has dejado inconsciente. Felicidades. Colocas un de sus brazos a alrededor de tu cuello. Es pesado, pero nadie va a ayudarte. Empiezas a caminar, valla…. ¿Cuánto le apuestas? ¿5 minutos? Te has enojado bastante rápido. Adiós paciencia, ve a un lugar mejor. Los demás te observan y mejor vuelven a lo que hacían.

Si no quieres ver al diablo mejor ni te acerques.

Sales a paso lento y el chofer te está esperando. ¿Pudo ser peor, no?

" **Si me voy ¿Te darás cuenta?"**

Llegan por fin a su apartamento, para eso él ya ha recuperado la "conciencia" y está poniendo de su parte. Utilizas la llave que te dio Claire, y abres la puerta para que el pase.

Se va al sillón y tú cierras la puerta. El lugar es desordenado, pero no importa. También hay botellas vacías aquí, pero al menos es más seguro. Parece muerto, no ha querido hablarte, pero tampoco es como si otras veces no lo hiciera.

Vas a la cocina a prepararle un café y suspiras.

—" _Sheva, entonces te iras ¿verdad?"- Dijo Josh preocupado._

—" _Sí, la BSAA de Norteamérica perdió demasiados hombres, por lo sucedido en China- Miras para otro lado"— "Ellos hicieron tanto por nosotros cuando paso lo de uroboros…..creo que es momento de que le correspondamos"- Dices sonrojada. Josh te sonríe, creo que ya entendió._

—" _Entiendo, creo que no puedo detenerte cuando ya has tomado la decisión por ti misma "– Te sostuvo de los hombros — "Por favor cuídate, todos estaremos esperando tu regreso."_

— " _¿Cuidarme?, creo que eso lo necesitan más ustedes"- Lo abrazas—"Son tan torpes, que temo a que exploten todo aquí y me dejen si un hogar al que regresar."_

Te preguntas que te dirán los chicos al ver que Chris Redfield está en ese estado por el dicho suceso de China.

Llevas su café, y lo colocas en la mesa de centro. El aun no te habla, pero no tiene la menor importancia. Él está en su casa y está seguro. Es algo.

— ¿Por qué? –Murmura y tú lo escuchas

—No entiendo.

— ¿Por qué, Sheva? ¿Por qué lo haces? Nadie te lo pide, y aunque cabe la posibilidad de que Claire te lo pidiera, no tienes que hacer todo esto. Estoy bien por mí mismo, no tienes que ser mi niñera ni mucho menos.- Eso te sorprende, pero ¿por qué lo dice? Para el, hace tiempo atrás estaba bien, ¿Por qué quiere alejarte?

—Chris, yo…no…

—No, esta vez déjame terminar – Dice con la cabeza agachada — ¿No extrañas salir con tus amigos? ¿Tener tiempo para ti? ¿Salir con alguien? ¿No quieres una familia?

Tu semblante cambia, Acaso… ¿Se dio cuenta?

—Escucha, yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Se por lo que estás pasando. Sé que es difícil pero…

— ¿Tu sabes por lo que estoy pasando? – Te ha interrumpido con su voz amarga y llena de rencor-Entonces dime ¡¿Qué se siente ver cuando las personas están muriendo y no puedes detenerlo?!¡¿Que al regresar a la "vida normal" las personas que apreciabas ya no están?¡- Se levantó de forma brusca y te sostuvo de los brazos, apretando un poco el agarre. Lo encaraste, y por un segundo te asustaste. Los ojos. Sus ojos eran diferentes, llenos de rabia, tristeza, dolor… y muchos otros sentimientos que solo existían en su interior. ¿Han escuchado decir, que los ojos son las ventanas del alma?

—Dime, ¡¿Qué se siente saber que ya no podrás ver a esa persona nunca más, solo porque fuiste un loco impulsivo?!...¡Responde!

Quitaste las grandes manos de Chris de tus brazos, y te encaminaste a la puerta.

—Ya no volveré a molestarte más. – Saliste y te recargaste sobre la puerta .No aguantaste más y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Era cruel y él lo sabía. Fue un estúpido y él lo sabía… Pero si quería solo ahuyentarte por que no mejor te dijo que te fueras. Sientes una opresión en el pecho.

¿Cómo algo puede doler sin matar?

" **Todo el mundo tiene un capitulo, que no lee en voz alta"**

Han pasado 2 meses desde aquella noche. Resulta patético que lleves la cuenta, pero tener más tiempo para ti es extraño. No es que te quejes sin embargo, nunca necesitaste tiempo libre.

Las tardes eran aburridas y te desesperaba no saber qué hacer, tener tiempo para reflexionar no era divertido, inconscientemente volvías a esa noche…. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Los días eran algo pacíficos, por eso no había necesidad de que Chris se presentara. Los demás ya no mencionaban nada, pues al parecer dejo de ser divertido porque te separaste de él, y cada vez que te preguntaban, te defendías con un "No me importa"

Las ganas de saber de él te mata, pero nadie puede borrar las palabras hirientes. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Pones una mueca, y empiezas a caminar de un lado a otro. Tienes una opción pero realmente no quieres llamarle y que de alguna forma empiece a reírse y te diga "Te lo dije"

Al diablo. Tomas tu celular y marcas el número, Por favor responde.

—Hola, ¿Quién es?- Dice una voz muy alegre.

—Hola, Claire. Soy yo Sheva.

—Sheva, vaya. Cuánto tiempo querida ¿Cómo estás?- Dice más animada.

—Ehh…muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y que hay de ti- Dices siguiendo la corriente.

-Yo, agrr…. Tengo mucho trabajo, y cada vez que acabo, llegan más y más documentos. Es horrible -Ríes por su personalidad. Tan infantil, soñadora y de vez en cuando ruidosa. —Y bueno, ¿Que necesitas?

—Yo…bueno, veras- Debes quitarte ese habito, arruina mucho las cosas. Por alguna extraña razón aunque sea por teléfono, sabes que ella sonríe.

—Oye, tranquila mujer. Comprendo. Qué tal si nos vemos en la cafetería que está cerca del parque central ¿A las 5 te parece bien?

Suspiras, lo ha hecho un poco más fácil de lo que creías ¿Dónde quedo la burla?

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?- Dice en tono burlón. Ya se había tardado.

Cuelgas, mientras sonríes. Quizás realmente extrañabas esa faceta de ella.

0/0/0/0/0

Miras el reloj de pared; Vuelves la vista al gran espejo de tu habitación. Es tan raro verte con ropa norma, sin arma en mano y con una actitud un poco ¿adolescente?

Muy diferente a tus días.

El espejo habla por sí solo, el semblante de tu rostro es deprimente y melancólico.

Como te hubiera guastado tener una vida normal y quizás de esa manera no tendrías que complicarte tanto la vida.

Tu celular vibra; es un mensaje. Al parecer a la Redfield no le gusta que la hagan esperar. Sales de tu departamento cerrando con llave. Vas al elevador, después de unos minutos sales apresurada a tomar un taxi. Subes y le das las indicaciones.

El viaje comienza y mientras tanto recargas la cabeza en el cristal.

Ves a todas esas personas sonriendo y pasando la vida tranquilamente, preocupándose de cosas importantes, que para ti resultan insignificantes. Familias, parejas y niños, todo puesto en una pantalla reflexiva. Las personas eligen su vida, así que no puedes quejarte. Tú elegiste dejar de lado una "vida normal", proteger a personas que el día de mañana son una cara entre un millón.

El viaje culmina, pagas lo que debes, sales y el primero en darte la bienvenida es el aire frio que recorre tu rostro y baila con tu cabello. Caminas unas cuantas cuadras y la ves con el ceño fruncido y con un aire de molestia ¿En verdad está haciendo un puchero?

—Llegas tarde- dice señalándote, para cambiar después a una sonrisa y abrazarte—Me alegra verte.

—A mi igual- Se separan y se dirigen al local.

— ¿Buscas una mesa?- Ella va por las bebidas y tú, solo te limitas a hacer lo que ella te dijo. Te sientas y recargas tu rostro en una mano. Tu mirar se sumerge en la ventana. —Toma- Claire te extiende un vaso de café y un pequeño postre

—Gracias- Contestas sonriendo. Ella se sienta y suspira —Bueno yo…la verdad….es—Estas nerviosa y empiezas a jugar con tu vaso de café.

—Tranquila, relájate y respira- Dice amablemente. Hago lo que me indica y respiro —Déjame hablar primero, de acuerdo?- Busca tu aprobación con la mirada y solo asciendes con la cabeza.

—Sabes al principio yo tenía el mismo papel que tú. Era su "niñera", siempre estaba de un lado a otro buscándolo, regañándolo y llevándolo a su casa.

— ¿Cómo te alejo a ti?- Ella sonríe y su mirada se pierde, creo que has metido la pata. —Oh, disculpa no era mi intensión.

—Está bien, tendrías que saberlo de una forma u otra- Suspira—En ese tiempo él era peor con la bebida que ahora, a veces se le iba la lengua de más. Me echó en cara de que no tenía idea por lo que pasaba ni el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a una persona que era demasiado importante. Era lo mismo una y otra vez, desde que regreso de China.

— ¿Tan malo fue?- Preguntas inocentemente.

— ¿Has escuchado hablar de un nombre llamado Piers Nivans?

La pregunta te toma por sorpresa pero…

— _¡¿Qué se siente saber que ya no podrás ver a esa persona nunca más, solo porque fuiste un loco impulsivo?!..._

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Ellos eran una pareja, lo había perdido y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, el mismo se mataba por dentro.

—Creo que ya entendí- dices con la mirada agachada.

—Oye, está bien. La vida sigue, solo debemos darle un poco de tiempo para que lo supere y la herida pueda sanar.

—Pero ¿Por qué nos aleja? Él nos necesita más que nunca.

—Tiene miedo, Sheva. Ya perdió tanto que teme perder más. El después de todo es un líder, siempre pondrá las necesidades de los demás antes que las propias- Su mirada está perdida —Creo que todo empezó desde que murieron nuestros padres- Murmura un poco bajo, pero lo has alcanzado a escuchar.

0/0/0/0/0

Has vuelto a tu departamento y has ido directamente a tu habitación. El hambre se te ha quitado. No quieres encender las luces. No quieres cambiar tu ropa. No puedes mirar el espejo. Solo te acuestas y ves el techo.

Oh Chris, ¿Cuánto tienes que cargar?

" **Y con un dolor en el pecho, le sonreí. Por qué ese momento era el único; lo que siempre tendría solo para mí."**

Esa misma noche te han llamado, tienes una misión.

Ahora te encuentras en los asientos, con tu uniforme puesto. Las hélices provocan mucho ruido y solo puedes divisar un mar de niebla. Te encuentras frente a él. No se han dirigido palabras más allá de le relación Capitan-Vicecapitan. No te preocupa, pero esperas que algo cambie durante la misión, después de todo solo irán a husmear él y tú.

Minutos después la ves a lo lejos. Esa escuela abandonada, el mar de niebla, los arboles temerosos y el viento helado; es como si la hubieran sacado de un libro de terror, sin embargo no flaqueas y te aferras a tu pistola.

Arriban el helipuerto sales, y él se ha quedado a dar instrucciones.

—Nosotros les llamaremos cuando haga falta, por ahora lo más recomendable es que se alejen.- Dice sacando su pistola.

— ¡Si, señor!- El piloto y el copiloto suben, vuelven a sonar las hélices y ves cómo se alejan.

—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Dice encaminándose a una puerta de entrada.

— _¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _Chris está ahí, eso te sorprende. No se ve como antes, su aspecto ha mejorado mucho. ¿Sera que realmente estaba mejor sin ti?_

— _Tenemos una misión.-Dice remarcando lo obvio- Mucha gente han visto criaturas extrañas en una escuela que había cerrado hace como unos 50 años. Según lo dicho son deformes y tienen piel roja. —Te ha dado el informe. — Como vice-capitana de todas mis operaciones, solo iremos tú y yo._

Lo sigues, el lugar da miedo.

—Estate atenta- Vamos apuntando, mientras bajamos las escaleras.

El lugar es de tétrico parecer, es oscuro apenas si puedes ver.

Recorren los pisos por un buen rato. Las ventanas están rotas, y todo esta polvoso. Notas algo extraño, las puertas…

—Mira estas marcas- Dices señalando la puerta, tocando levemente.

—Son como si alguien quisiera entrar, esto se hizo con las uñas- Mira hacia la puerta—Intentemos entrar.- Fuerzan la puerta, escuchas un grito y de un momento a otro, algo salta hacia ti. Es uno de esos monstros; quiere morderte.

Escuchas un disparo y tienes manchas de sangre en tu rostro. Esa cosa esta muerta. La sangre esta tibia.

— ¿Estas bien?- Te ofrece una mano para levantarte. Sin embargo lo rechazas y te levantas sola.

—Sí, gracias por eso- Volteas a ver a esa cosa. Muy distinto a uroboros.

—Debemos tomar una muestra- Dice sacando un pequeño kit. Toma una jeringa especial y empieza a extraer el virus, tiene hermoso color violeta.

— ¿Ahora qué?- Dices viendo como terminaba.

—Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, ahora nos vamos, llamare a los muchachos.

Oh, ojala todo hubiera sido así de simple.

Se escucharon más gritos, él té tomo de la mano y se echaron a correr. Después de un rato empezaron a disparar, era más veloz de lo que creían. Chris saco una pequeña granada y la arrojo, sin embargo no exploto sino, hizo que ellos se detuvieran y fueran por esa cosa.

Entraron a un pequeño cuarto, y cerraron. Se volvió incomodo, más de lo que ya era en principio.

—Al parecer, ellos nos detectan por el sonido. Si nos quedamos un rato aquí podremos regresar a las escaleras y salir de aquí.

—Sí, entiendo- Se quedan callados, no sabes que decirle y no puedes hacer mucho.

—Lo siento- Dice de repente—No debí haber sido tan brusco aquella noche.

Te sorprendes ¿Él también lo recuerda?

—No importa, está bien- Te sostiene de las manos y te mira directo a los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que no está bien. Fui un estúpido, que se estaba ahogando en su propio dolor.

—No te culpo. Tienes derecho a romperte de vez en cuando. A no ser el capitán perfecto y el buen compañero, que todos quieren. Chris tú también eres humano y también tienes derechos- Has puesto una mano en un mejilla. Está empezando a acercarse…

El ruido se aleja, se han marchado ya. Se miran a los ojos—Tenemos que irnos- Dices a modo de escaparte de esta situación.

—Lo sé, pero esto aún no ha acabado.

Van caminando lento, no necesitan más problemas. Camina un buen rato y llegan a donde comenzaron. Se supone que es buena señal, no?

De repente no sabes lo que pasa, de oyen disparos y Chris escupe sangre. Directamente en la columna. El ruido de las hélices se hace presente, junto con los grito de esos monstros.

No sabes que hacer.

El sostiene tu rostro y posa sus labios en contra de los tuyos. El rose es suave y se mezcla con el sabor metalizado de su sangre. Sonríe y empiezas a llorar.

—Siempre quise saber que se sentía besarte.- Tose más sangre—Debes irte, yo los distraeré.

—No, Chris encontraremos la forma, ya verás que…-Él pone uno de sus dedos callándote al instante.

—Realmente una de las cosas por las cuales me enamore, es por tu inocencia. Vamos vete.

¿Enamorado? No, por favor no digas esas crueles palabras.

Te paras, y lo ves por última vez. Te sonríe, como lo hizo en África. Empiezas a correr y las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas. Llegas a las escaleras, y ves el helicóptero. Subes y ellos empiezan a alejarse del suelo.

—Oye pequeña, ¿Y el capitán?

Ocultas tu rostro entre tus piernas, las cuales abrazas y niegas con la cabeza. Ellos al parecer comprenden y no preguntan nada más. Se alejan lo suficiente y escuchan una explosión.

Adiós, capitán.

Adiós, Chris redfield.

" **Pero también es cierto que la persona que no arriesga nada no consigue nada, no tiene nada, lo único que sabemos del futuro es que será distinto, pero quizá nuestro temor es que siga siendo igual, por eso debemos celebrar los cambios, porque como dijo alguien una vez, al final, todo saldrá bien y si no sale bien, hacedme caso, es que aún no es el final."**

Ves el vaso y juegas con los hielos que de este emerge.

Ahora, después de tres años has vuelto a ese lugar. Te has sentando en el lugar en el que él lo hacía, has pedido una botella de whisky y eres capaz de ver las cosas con otros ojos. Con los ojos de él.

Es un poco patético, no?

Ves con sus ojos pero ya no eres capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

Ya no eres la niña asustadiza, tampoco la muchacha blanda y empática, ya no…nunca más… eso se ha alejado. Eres tú, durante todo el tiempo vuelves a ser tú, pero de alguna forma es diferente. Ya hay demasiada responsabilidad y también demasiados recuerdos.

La herida sigue causándote dolor y no haces nada para que cierre. El dolor es lo único recuerdo que te queda; no quieres que desaparezca.

La campanilla suena y eso te saca de tus pensamientos. Han llegado tarde pero, si dices alguna palabra o comentario acerca de eso te matara.

—! Sheva ¡¿Dónde estás? Que no te veo- Perfecto, aparte de llegar tarde hace escándalo. La idea de meterse debajo de la mesa, se ha vuelto tentadora.

Realmente es bueno volver a los viejos tiempos, extrañabas eso aunque nunca lo admitirías.

— ¡Mira ahí está!- Sonríes, también hacía mucho tiempo que no las veías. Te paras de la mesa y abrasas a la pelirroja para después abrazar a la castaña. Y un "Qué bueno es volver a verte" se hace presente.

—Perdona por hacerte esperar. Tenía mucho trabajo- Dice la pelirroja mientras se ríe. Compartes miradas con la castaña y suspiran.

—Por favor Claire, si no estuvieras jugando todo el tiempo e hicieras lo que corresponde, no se te juntaría todo el trabajo y no tendrías que estar tan atareada- Dijo la castaña en modo de reproche. La otra la volteo a ver e hizo un puchero.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Moira! Yo siempre hago y entrego mi trabajo a tiempo, pero ellos son tan malos que me dejan todo el trabajo a mí- Dios, desearías tener palomitas. — ¡Sheva¡ dile algo. Dile que es verdad, yo no miento- Oh, diablos, ahora te meten a ti.

—Bueno….yo, pues yo digo…-Las dos te miran seriamente, sé que ahora tienes nervios de acero, pero ellas nunca te miraran como lo hacen los enemigos, ellas son peores.

Te detienes a pensarlo y empiezas a reír, hace mucho que no lo hacías; se siente bien. —Las dos tienen razón- Te miran y también ríen.

—Bueno, pidamos algo, yo invito- Dijo Claire estirándose —Después de todo para eso estamos aquí- Vio la botella de whisky y la tomo para observarla — Aunque veo que ya te nos adelantaste jejeje.

—Obvio que se adelantó, llegamos tarde- Claire miro a Moira y esta le sonrió- Yo quiero una cerveza. –La pelirroja también le sonrió.

Te les quedas mirando. Como te hubiera gustado que tú y el estuvieran de esa manera. Sin embargo ya no existe el "hubiera" solo existe el "hoy". Tu celular vibra. Tienes que irte.

—Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme.

— ¿Pero, por qué? Si apenas íbamos a empezar la ronda de tragos, incluso estuve practicando- Claire se quedó quieta. Siempre se le iba la lengua de más.

—Si…¿Qué decías acerca de que no mentías?- Dijo la castaña acercando un oído a Claire. La otra hizo un puchero.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo que atender. Ahora tengo más responsabilidades.- Tomas tu abrigo y te quedas a un lado de la mesa—Habrá otro momento para hacer la ronda de tragos, no desesperes. Nos vemos.

Sales del bar, esperas que Moira este regañando Claire, es divertido.

El viento te recibe con alegría y baila, con tu ahora largo cabello. Es como aquella vez. Subes a un taxi, no quieres hablar o algo parecido. Disfrutas del paisaje.

Oh, añorados tiempos. Oh, añorada vida

Llegas a tu destino en un tiempo de 30 minutos. Es el momento de seguir adelante. Entras y los demás empiezan a saludarte.

Ya no es sorpresa. Les devuelves el saludo y vas a los vestidores. La adrenalina corriendo por tus venas, se ha vuelto deseable como si fuera una droga que te hiciera sentir viva. Terminas de vestirte, dando como toque final, unas medallas, las cuales no te pertenecen.

— ¿Dónde es el problema?- preguntas autoritariamente.

—Es en el oriente, se detectaron indicios del virus C- dice uno de tus subordinados

—De acuerdo, me hare cargo personalmente. Preparen al equipo Bravo y al Alfa, tenemos cosas que hacer- Das la vuelta y caminas.

— ¡Sí, Capitán¡

" **Sabes que estás en el camino correcto cuando pierdes el interés de mirar atrás."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, que tal?

Bueno antes que nada, ofrezco una disculpa, te lo entrego un día después del plazo –que mala soy- Pero no quise dejarte sin regalo

Tome tu primera opción, pero después ya no sé qué hice y termino todo así.

Espero que te guste. Y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y un bonito año nuevo.

Nos vemos.


End file.
